Minoru Mineta
Minoru Mineta (峰田実, Mineta Minoru) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Minoru is very tiny, being much shorter than most of the character, also having a big head with large eyes and hair resembling grapefruit. His hero costume is very simplistic, having a purple shirt and mask and a yellow cape and gloves. Personality He's a bit perverted, expressing his liking for breasts and also mentioning that "tentacles are sexy", but in all, he's a nice guy. Hes has been shown to freak out easily in momments of stress or fear, acting in an impulsive way. History Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Minoru evacuates with his class, but after one of the villains warp everyone to different areas of the Ultimate Space and Jams, Minoru end up in the flood area along with Izuku and Tsuyu. He is then saved by Tsuyu who throws him onto the boat. Minoru thinks that the villains would never be able to kill All Might and says that he will come to save the day. Tsuyu tells him that the villains wouldn't go through all this trouble if they didn't know how to kill him and that they would torture them to death, which intern frightens Minoru. After Izuku says that they have to fight to win, Minoru is surprised and shocked at his statement. Minoru questions Izuku's decision to fight as their opponents are villains who could kill All Might saying that his idea is self-contradicting. He then suggests that their best decision is to wait for the Heroes of Yuuei to show up. After Minoru explains his Quirk, he gets a silent reaction from Izuku and Tsuyu, causing to wail about his Quirk not being suited to combat. When one of the villains split the boat in half, Minoru throws the grapes on his head in despair, which Izuku tells him to stop. After Izuku uses Delaware Smash on the water's surface, Minoru is grabbed by Tsuyu along with Izuku. He then begins throwing his sticky substance at the converging water. This causes the sticky substance to be converged with the villains, causing them to be stuck together by Minoru's Quirk, defeating them as they are unable to battle. Minoru then escapes with Izuku and Tsuyu, with Tsuyu telling him that he did a great job. Minoru then heads to the central plaza with Izuku and Tsuyu to try and assist Shouta, but when they arrive, he is horrified to see Shouta badly beaten due to the work of a monstrous villain. When the villains decide to retreat, Minoru is happy to hear it, hugging Tsuyu in the process, but he is pushed back by her for getting too close. When All Might appears, Minoru is estatic to see him. He is then rescued by All Might along with Izuku and Tsuyu. After the battle with the Villain Alliance is over, Minoru is seen with his class. Quirk "Sticky Grapes" Minoru's Quirk allows him to take the sticky grapes off his head. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Tsuyu Asui Trivia * Minoru is student no.19 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 19th during Aizawa's ability test. * His name "峰" means "great fertility". * His name "実" means "berry". Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes